battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Odin
Odin was a superheavyweight robot which competed in the first and final 3 seasons of BattleBots, as well as Las Vegas 1999 as Ricon, where it placed second overall. It was built by John McKenzie who also built middleweight competitor Ankle Biter. It was originally a box-shaped robot armed with two saw blades which would extend out of the robot. It was revised for Season 3.0 to be Odin II, a Hazard-style robot, with a spinning blade, a wedge and six wheels. After two seasons of early losses, Odin II was revised once more to have an angled spinning bar, also removing two wheels. Odin really had no success after Las Vegas, losing early in every season afterward. Robot History Las Vegas 1999 Ricon's first ever match was against Abbatoir, who almost forfeited before the match began. As Abbatoir started spinning it's horizontal blade, Ricon went straight at Abbatoir's blade and crashes into the spikestrip. Ricon was now moving around in circles and Abbatoir started moving forward. Abbatoir was moving backwards and Ricon started extending it's saw blades as it was still moving in circles. Ricon backed itself against the spikestrip and Abbatoir was moving forwards and backwards. As Ricon kept backing into the spikestrip, Abbatoir started smoking and was counted out. Ricon won by KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it was scheduled to fight Mechadon. However, Mechadon had technical issues because of its last fight against Ginsu, which damaged one of its drive motors, and was forced to forfeit. This win put Ricon to the superheavyweight finals, where it faced Minion. Both robots drove at each other head on, with Minion pushing its way past Ricon. Minion's saws were not working, but they still managed to get inside Ricon, allowing Minion to easily push it around twice. After the second push, the mobility of both Minion and Ricon seemed to be heavily impaired. Fortunately for Minion, Ricon was on the spikes and unable to get off. Minion was still able to push Ricon into hazards. The time ran out shortly after and Minion won on a 7-2 judge's decision. This meant that Ricon was eliminated from the tournament. Ricon wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 1.0 Odin's first and only match in Season 1.0 was against Ronin. Odin was moving around the ramrods and Ronin started lifting Odin with it's rear lifting arm. The time ran out soon after and Ronin won on a close 6-3 judge's decision. This meant that Odin was eliminated from the tournament. Odin wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament. Its first target was Grendel, then eventually Ginsu. Then it was attacked by Gray Matter. Next it harassed Diesector. It then started smoking but was undeterred. It also lightly bumps Grendal before being attacked by Minion. Minion then pushed Odin right into Diesector's jaws and Diesector happily began pounding Odin with its hammers until Odin escaped. After this it went back for Minion who later forces it into a trapped Prompt Critical. It survived the brawl but lost out to Minion. Season 3.0 Due to it's seeding, Odin II was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced Whyachi. Odin II won the match on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Electric Lunch. The fight was mostly a pushing match, but Electric Lunch had the upper hand by pushing Odin II with its plow against the spikestrip with its blade still spinning. During the match, Odin II's blade was bent upwards and Electric Lunch kept on pushing it until the time ran out. Electric Lunch won on a 26-19 judge's decision and Odin II was eliminated again. Odin II wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It started shoving Ogre into the corner but Ogre escapes. It then backs into Anubis. Unfortunately it got flipped by Toro against the screws and since Odin II had no way of self-righting, it was pretty much helpless. Ogre took advantage of this and rammed Odin II a couple times until it got stuck underneath Odin II's chassis, none of the other robots approached either of the two for the rest of the fight and in the end Toro became the winner. Season 4.0 Due to it's seeding, Odin II was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced New Cruelty. The two survey each other before attacking. Eventually New Cruelty took a hit from Odin's blade but wasn't harmed one bit. New Cruelty then forced Odin II into the pulverizer. Odin also takes a hit from the killsaws. Odin landed another hit with its blade but again New Cruelty was undeterred. New Cruelty then pushes Odin II into the screws, which ripped a piece of Odin II off. Odin II then lost another piece from the killsaws. New Cruelty then rams Odin II into the spikes. Odin II then pins New Cruelty into the screws, taking the time it needed to get the blade back to full speed. New Cruelty takes a hit from the killsaws, then Odin II hits New Cruelty with its blade at full speed, only for it to bounce off New Cruelty's wedge again with no damage inflicted. New Cruelty then pushes Odin II into the pulverizer again. New Cruelty kept Odin II there until the time ran out. New Cruelty won on a 28-17 judge's decision and Odin II was eliminated from the tournament. Odin II wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Odin returned with some upgrades and it's first opponent is Bucky the Beaverbot. In the battle, Bucky the Beaverbot was damaged heavily by Odin II's spinning blade, and it was knocked out. Odin was able to continue forth and it's next opponent was Angriff. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots from California